why me?
by shinacira
Summary: kyo upsets a woman who makes his life a living hell
1. what

Disclaimer; don't own king of fighters... Or the charecters.. Wish I could specially iori yagami... Mabe I would settle for kyo kusanagi.. I dunno.. Know one thing I dont own the god damn copy right 

Chapter1: what the.. 

It was a hot day in mid August a light breeze blew across the field.. The wonderful and loveble (yeah right) kyo kusangi was sleeping under a tree and his apprentice shingo Was traing.. He jumped, kick, kick, puch, kick, jump, jump jump.. You get the idea.. Just then shingo accidently trips on a rock and lands on kyo waking him up. Thought it did not look good. 

Kyo: Umm shingo 

Shing: yes kyo-sama 

Kyo: what you doing on me? 

shingo Umm I triped 

Kyo: well.. Get the hell off of me before somone comes by and gets the wrong idea 

giving his apprentice a shove making shingo quickly get off his master and stand 

Shingo: gomen kyo-san 

Kyo: Its okay shingo 

Mysterious voice: Yeah he liked it 

Kyo: Did not 

Mysterous voice: did so 

Kyo: did not 

Mysterious voice: did sok 

Shingo: Who the hell was that 

Mysterious voice: It was me 

Shingo: Who is me.. What is me 

Just then a sort black haired woman with orange bangs and eyes and pointy ears. Wearing a short black skirt, a deep crimson tube top, black gloves, black vest and black boots which went up past her knees a little ways. jumped out of no where. 

Mystery person that was a voice: good question esspecially for you..Me is i And I is shinacira the most hottest woman on earth. And did so 

Kyo: 'snort' yeah right speak for yourself.. DID NOT 

Shingo: These real 

shingo pulled at shinacira's ears getting a kick to the knee cap for doing so 

Shinacria: well yeah.. What you think they were baka.. Did so 

Shingo is holding his knee jumping around 

shingo:you a magical fairy 

Shinacira: Nope elf.. And the most cutest at that 

Kyo snorts again at the comment. Shinacira turns towards kyo and puts her hands on her hips 

Shinacira: well how many elfs you known..... Did so 

Kyo: None yet why 

Shinacira :well then dont fucken judge me baka.. For matter of fact I am more prettier then most... Did so did so did so 

Kyo: yeah whatever stupid onna 

Shinacira: shut up or else 

Shingo bored with jumping around starts to chase a butterfly 

Kyo: or else what.. You gonna nag me to death 

kyo laughted at his own joke while shingo stoped shasing the butterfly and started shasing a rabbit 

Shinacira: Okay you pissed me off... okay lets see.. Hmm proper punishment.. Okay yeah that is good' 

shinacira reached into her shirt and pulls out a bottle full of a black liquid. Walked up to kyo and stoped when she is face to face with him.. shingo tripped over a rock and landed a little ways away from shinacira and satred to look up her skirt 

Kyo: what you gonna do stupid onna 

Shinacira opened up the bottle and pours some of the contents on kyo's head 

Kyo: hey you baka onna what was that for 

kyo said wipped some of the liquid off his face. Shinacira stands back and looks at a watch.. Thought since she does not have one it was her wrist 

Shinacira: it should work right about now 

Just then kyo gets a wird feeling and then gets dizzy and falls over 

Shinago: what the fuck 

Shingo stopped looking up shinaciras skirt 

Shinacira: a proper punishment 

Shinacira put the bottle away into her shirt and then turned and started to walk away 

Kyo: hey bitch come back here 

shinacira:why kid 

Kyo was now 8 years again 

Kyo: change me back now 

growled kyo running after her 

hinacira:no not gonna.. Till I feel like it bye-bye baka-sama 

shinacira then jumps into the shadows and diseapears leaing the now turned 8 kyo and his apprentice shingo 

Kyo:You stupid bitch come back hear 

Kyo tripped on a rock and fell on the ground while shingo watched his master woundering two things what will happen to his master now and hell the hell did that shinacira woman keep that bottle in her shirt without it being seen 

{gomen sorry that this chapter may be boring or stupid but I promise it will get better.. I am also sorry if some of the terms are not exacly right.. Be doing a lot of chat room RPG's ... I dunno please reiew thank you come again.. Or not} 


	2. why

Disclaimer: I dont own the king of fighters copyright.. Or anything related.. But mabe.. Just mabe.. Hmmm.. Any ways read injoy review 

Yuki was sitting in her apartment (i think she lives in a aparment not sure) reaading a book when a knock at the door came. Yuki put the book down and got up and answered the door seeing shingo and some kid that resembled kyo. 

Yuki: hello shingo how are you 

Shingo: okay I guess.. But kyo was turned into a child 

Shingo points to the 8 year old beside him.. Yuki just stared at the 8 year old then started to laugh 

Shingo:what is so funny 

Yuki: that could not be kyo.. Kyo is much older 

Chibi-kyo: it is me yuki 

Yuki: what kyo. How.. What.. When.. Who.. Joke right? 

Lil kyo: no.. Not a joke I was turned into a kid {duh duh duh} by some crazy elf by the name shinacira {crash of lightning} 

Yuki: why? 

Shingo: he pissed he off so she turned him into a child 

Kyo: she started it 

Yuki: what happened please tell 

Kyo: can we come in and talk.. 

Yuki stepped aside to let the people in.. Yuki shut the door.. After they came in.. They all went to the living room and sat down 

Yuki: now kyo how did you piss her off... Was it you or shingo who pissed her off? 

Kyo: it was me you see it all started when me and shingo were traing then shingo tripped and fell on me the onna got the bad impression and started hounding me about bad manners.. When I told her to shut up she turned me into a child 

Shingo {whispering in kyo's ear}: thats not how it happened 

Kyo whispering back to shingo: yeah so what sounds good.. And I wont get in trouble,, 

Yuki: I see well.. How long you gonna be like that 

Kyo: I dont know.. She did not say 

Yuki: well can you give me an idea 

Shingo: he will be like that forever proubly 

Kyo smacks shingo upside the head for this comment 

Yuki: well since you are going to be a kid.... 

Yuki got up and walked out of the room and returned with a little black book and the phone.. She started to dial somones number.. 

Kyo: who you calling 

Yuki: to see if he will take me out on a date 

Kyo: WHAT WHY? 

Yuki: well since you are going to be a child for a long time I might as well get another boyfrined.. Or else people would think I was a sicko or somthing 

Kyo: but this is temperrary 

Yuki: well this boyfriend will be temperarly.. 

Just then somone picked up on the other line 

Yuki: hello iori this is yuki can I ask if you are free tonight 

Shingo getting bored picked up string and started to play cats cradle while yuki walked into the other room coming back five minutes later.. By then shingo was tangled in the string 

Kyo: well??? 

Yuki: he said he would pick me up about 6:00 

Kyo: cant belive you I thought I was your boyfrined 

Yuki: not till you are back to your proper age till then you and shingo will saty here.. 

Yuki then looked at shingo then back over to kyo 

Yuki: better call a baby sitter 

Yuki went into the other room and called somone.. 


	3. kyo's baby sitter nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own king of fighters.. I own shinacira, a penny and a marble that it k.. K. K. K bye 

Chapter :3 kyo's baby sitter from hell 

It was 5:45 and there was a knock at the door. Kyo got up to answer it seeing shingo was still tied up and yuki was getting ready the person at the door was.. Was.... Was.. The tooth fairy just kidding it was Benimaru Nikaido one of kyo's friends. 

Benimaru: hey kid is umm your sister home 

Kyo: she is not my sister.. She is MY girlfriend 

Benimaru: cute joke kid but kyo was her boyfriend till a group of rabid gold fish attacked him while he was walking in the park and brutally mutilated him.. Least that is what yuki said... Umm can I come in now 

Kyo slammed the door in Benimaru's face then stomped over to the couch and sat down.. Pissed.. Shingo was standing on his hands upside down.. Yuki then walked into the room dressed in a small tight dress. 

Yuki: did my date arrive 

Kyo: no 

A knock came from the door yuki opened the door seeing her date Benimaru 

Yuki: helo come in I am just waiting for the baby-sitter 

Yuki turned around and walked back to her room doing final touch us or what ever. While Benimaru went to sit down on the couch across from the little kyo. 

Benimaru: so kid why you slam the door in my face 

Kyo: because you are a back stabbing jerk who is a god damn sissy 

Benimaru: what you say you little punk 

Benimaru grabs kyo by the jacket and lifts him up.. Shingo getting a headache lifts one of his hands to put it on his fore head and falls over.. 

Kyo: I said you were an asshole 

Kyo then bites his "friend" and kicks him in the groin. Benimaru then drops him and doubles over in pain yuki walks into the room seeing her date on the ground and kyo sitting back smiling. 

Yuki: what the hell is going on 

Benimaru in a high pitch voice: this little baka bit me and kicked me in the groin 

Kyo: he desserved it 

Benimaru recovered and sat back on the couch and yuki went and got a ice pack for his groin. Just then a knock came at the door yuki wnt to answer the door.. It was kyo's worst nightmare.... Iori yaagmi {crash of lighting} 

Yuki: hello iori why dont you come in 

Iori walked in with out saying a word. Yuki grabbed her purse and coat while Benimaru got up and walked over to the door.. Shingo started to cower in a courner. 

Yuki: okay I will be back around 10:00 mabe 11:00 please watch after them and make sure nothing happens to them 

Iori: dont worry nothing will happen 

Iori then smiles evilly at kyo and the cowering shingo 

Yuki and her 'date' then left to go to dinner or what ever leaving the 8 year old kyo and the cowering shingo in the hands of a mad man.. What will happen find out in the next chapter of my wonderful story. 

{hey people thank you to whoever reviewed.... Hope you like it and sorry for the first few chapters and the errors in the spelling... Any ways check back soon I may have another chapter.. Please review thank you ta-ta} 


	4. ioris torture

Disclaimer: still don't own king of fighters.. But one day.. I will show you I will show you all mwahhhhhhh... 

A/N: thank you for all who review.. Sorry for spelling mistakes and other such.. Well please review after reading thank you ta ta 

Chapter 4: torture for iori 

Yuki had just left leaving iori, shingo and kyo alone together in her apartment 

Iori: now she is gone... Kyo why the hell are you a child 

Kyo: umm you see I was walking along and I saw this child as this witch so what I did was saved child from this witch so she turned me into one to replace the child that I helped escape.. But I killed the witch and now she cant turn me back 

Iori: 'blink' 'blink' 

Shingo: I thought you pissed some woman off by calling her ugly 

Kyo whispering to shingo: yeah I know just spicing it up 

Iori: yeah whatever.. Since you are not at your best I wont spar with you.. Besides I would kick your ass anyway 

Kyo: yeah sure whatever 

Iori: well anyway this is what is going to happen you and shingo are going to sit on the couch.. You will not speak, you will not move, and you will not breath do so and I will beat you.. You understand? 

Kyo: yeah whatever iori 

Iori: and there will be no back talk to I make my self clear 

Kyo and shingo: yes sir 

Kyo and shingo went and sat on the couch while iori went and sat on the chair infront of the TV. He turned the TV and on and flipped threw the channels in till he came to a show entitled 'when psycho maniacs attack' 

Kyo after watching it for awhile: the hell is this 

The answer he got was a fist to the face 

Iori: what I tell you this is my favorite show and I will not be interrupted while watching it got that 

Kyo and shingo just nodded 

Iori: good 

About an hour later iori had fallen asleep and was snoring kyo being bored started to draw on iori's face 

Kyo whispering: what a jerk 

Shingo whispering: yeah what should we do 

Kyo: I got an idea 

After half an hour of plotting and setting up every thing was in place. Kyo was in the bathroom and shingo went to wake iori. Shingo giving iori a shove awake 

Shingo: iori wake up 

Iori wakes up and wipes the drool from the corner of his mouth 

Iori: shingo why you wake me up.. Where is kyo and why the hell are you not on the couch 

Shingo: well you see I told him not to but he got off the couch anyway he went into the bedroom and found some naughty pictures with girls in them 

Iori: what! 

Shingo: yep true he is in the bedroom right now still looking at the pictures 

Iori stood up and walked towards the bedroom 

Iori: I cant believe kyo 

Shingo: yes I know especially doing something like that I would never look at pictures like that 

Iori: did not mean that I cant believe he did not share the wealth 

Iori turned the knob and opened the door.. Just then a bucket of blue paint fell on his head. Iori then yelled a blue streak of cusses. While shingo counted all the different words. When iori calmed down he turned around to shingo a pissed look still on his face 

Shingo: wow I counted 100 cusses 

Iori: you 

Shingo: me 

Iori then started to run after shingo. Shingo being smart turned around and ran towards the bathroom and quickly opened the door to the bathroom and ran in closing and locking the door behind him. Iori when he got to the door started to pound on it 

Iori: shingo open the bloody fucking door before I brake it down 

The door then unlocked iori opened it only to get feathers covered all over him. Kyo and shingo ran out and into the bedroom. Iori quickly recovered mostly from shock and ran after them into the bedroom when he arrived both them were in hiding. Iori searched the room. Kyo who was in the closet coughed. Quickly getting iori's attention from across the room iori slowly walked across the room to the closet. Kyo panicked and stared to back up against the wall. His hand found a bottle kyo picked it up planning to throw it at iori. Iori then opened the closet and kyo threw the bottle at him. Iori caught the bottle and smiled evilly at kyo. Kyo thinking fast ran for the bedroom door. To late iori had grabbed his arm in a tight grip. Iori then smacked kyo over the head with the bottle 

Iori: you brat. What the hell did I tell you 

Just then a mist came out of the bottle and started to form. It caught the attention of both iori and kyo who stared at it. It then was a clear image of a woman.. A very familiar woman wrapped in a towel and wet. 

Shinacira: okay who the hell summoned me this better be good I was taking a shower 

Kyo: it is you.. Bitch turn me back into a kid or else 

Iori: I thought you said a witch turned you into a child not a genii 

Shinacira: I am not a genii I am just house sitting... Or bottle sitting whatever.. No since you mister released me you get one wish 

Kyo: yes 

Shinacira: not you I was talking to the hot red head behind you 

Iori: I thought you got three wishes 

Shinacira: what I am not really a genii okay 

Iori: okay... My wish is that kyo was a...... Onna are you fucking listening 

Shinacira was bent down and looking under the bed 

Kyo: umm I don't think she is 

Shinacira then stood up and walked over to yuki's closet and opened it 

Iori: why were you looking under the bed 

Shinacira then looked threw yuki's close and decided on a pair of black jeans and black T-shirt. She threw both clothes on the bed. 

Shinacira: here hold this 

Shinacria handed iori her towel and quickly got dressed 

Kyo: why were you looking under the bed.. 

Shinacira: I was just looking at the coward under there... What is his name.. Shingo 

Kyo: so that is where he is 

Kyo crossed the room and looked under the bed 

Iori: now for my wish 

Shinacira: yes it is coming right up 

Iori: but I did not wish 

Shinacira: yes you did you said I wish kyo was a onna 

Iori: did not 

Shinacira: did so.. Shut the fuck up before you are 8 

Iori: yes ma'am 

Shinacira then took small bag out of her shirt and walked over to kyo who just got kyo out from under the bed. Shinacira then opened the bag .. Which is full of powder and sprinkled some on kyo 

Kyo: what the fuck 

Kyo then grew back to his original size.. 

Kyo in a girl voice: yes.. Yes.. No what the hell is up with me voice 

Shinacira: turned you into a woman 

Shinacira then puts her little bag away in her shirt. Shingo looked at her.. Wondering how the hell she does that 

Kyo: turn me back 

Shinacira: go to hell 

Kyo then lunged at her to hit her but she disappeared 

Kyo: stupid whore 

Iori: yeah she did not give me the wish I wanted 

Just then yuki walked in looking pissed when she got to her room and looked in her face turned to utter shock 

Yuki: what the hell.. You ruined my apartment.. Out all of you 

Kyo: but yuki 

Yuki: what the hell did I just say 

Shingo: listen yuki 

Yuki picked up an object and threw it at shingo he dodged and quickly ran out kyo and iori close behind. When they got outside iori left for his house with out saying a word. Kyo and shingo walked to there apartment discussing what went on that day but when they got there all they found was ashes 

Kyo: what.. Happened.. Now where are we going to stay 

Shingo: well there is iori's 

Kyo: not in till hell freezes over 

Shingo: it practically has 

Kyo: you are right 

Kyo and shingo then started to go to iori's apartment wondering what will become of them and if he is still mad about the paint and feathers 

What will happen to kyo and shingo.. Will iori let them spend the night or will he kick there asses find out next time 


	5. why me

Disclaimer: do I really have to say it.. You people should know by now I don't own king of fighters 

Chater 5 : don't even 

Shingo and kyo were walking to iori's house because someone burnt down there apartment. 

Shingo: kyo? 

Kyo: yes shingo 

Shingo: wouldn't it have been better if you would have not insulted the elf lady... Then maybe we would not be in this mess 

Kyo: I think that is the smartest thing you said 

Shingo: really 

Kyo nodded while shingo walked into a lamp post..... After awhile of walking, getting lost, and asking directions they arrived at iori's happy home {yeah right} kyo knocked on the door.. A pause then the opened.. A woman stood in the door way. She was a black hair woman with green eyes and was wearing a very familiar white shirt.. 

Kyo: umm hello is iori home 

Woman in snobby voice: yes.. But who are you... Girl friend? 

Shigo: what ever gave you that idea you stupid ditz. You have to have more.... 

Shingo was cut off by kyo jabbing shingo in the stomach 

Kyo: for a matter of fact his wife 

Shingo just looked at his master puzzled 

Woman: ohh I see... Where is your ring then 

Kyo: it is right.. What is that 

The ditz turned around to look while Kyo quickly reached into his pocket pulling out a ring box and slipped the ring on.. The ring was meant for yuki but now he was not so sure about giving it to her. The ditz turned back around 

Woman A.K.A. ditz: what I did not see anything 

Kyo: must have been nothing 

Ditz: yeah sure 

Kyo: can I come in now 

The ditz looked down at kyo's hand to see the ring 

Ditz in a very angry tone: yeah sure 

Ditz stepped aside to let them in. Kyo and shingo both entered. Kyo took note that the apartment was cleaner then his and shingo's had been.. The ditz then walked into the back room. Kyo and shingo wen to sit down on the couch. Just the both them broke out laughing.. Meanwhile in the bedroom the ditz got dressed rather quickly then walked over to the bed and slapped iori awake 

Iori: what the hell was that for 

Ditz: asshole.. You said you were single 

Iori: I am 

Ditz: then why the hell is your wife out there in your living room 

Iori: what wife 

Ditz: I don't care you what wife you lied to me you jerk 

With that the ditz slapped iori again she then stalked out of the apartment past kyo and shingo then slammed the door 

Kyo: wow wonder what her problem is 

Iori then walked out of the bedroom to see what the hell was going on and to get answers. He stopped dead in his tracks when seeing shingo and the female kyo 

Kyo: hi morning 

Iori: what the hell.. Kyo what the hell you doing here you asshole 

Kyo: while you see mine and shingo's apartment burnt down and now we need a place to stay 

Iori: no way in hell.. And what the hell is this about you being my wife 

kyo: while you see I needed something to tell that ditz so can we stay please 

Iori: not a chance in hell 

Kyo: ohh please we have no where else to go shingo and I 

Iori: don't care out now 

Kyo: okay I guess then me and shingo will just stay in he streets die.. Wither away to nothing 

Iori: fine by me 

Kyo: dammit 

Kyo then got puppy dog eyes 

Kyo: please please I will do anything 

Iori: stop it with the eyes and the.. Okay okay you can saty 

Kyo and shingo: yes 

Iori: but you will both sleep on the floor and if you pull anymore crap like that you are out kay 

Kyo and shingo: yes sir 

Iori the sighed and went to his bedroom to get ready for the day since it was now morning.. Yep the brainiest were lost that long 

Shingo: I wonder what happened to our apartment in the first place 

Kyo: I don't know 

Iori over hearing this got a flash back from what he had saw on the news 

~FLASH BACK 

TV reporter: as you can see in this remote neighborhood there Is very peaceful and does not need as much police patrol but the police insist to put so many officers here 

In the back round a very familiar elf runs out with a gas can and pours some gas on the apartment building behind her... Which just happened to be kyo's and shingo's.... Shinacira then lights a match and puts it to the gas then runs like hell 

Tv reporter: so you see..... Ohh my god that apartment is on fire... Maybe there is not enough cops right here 

~END FLASHBACK~ 

Iori: wow kyo must have really pissed that elf off 

Iori then walks back into the living room 

Kyo: I have noticed iori you are very.. Well how to put this not very violent.. And it takes longer to get you mad 

Iori: I take medication now 

Kyo: okay who the hell put you on it 

Iori: me to know you to find out... Hey it is time to take my medication 

Iori then walks over to the kitchen and opens a pill bottle and pops one of the pills into his mouth few he starts to giggle 

Kyo: umm iori? 

Iori: don't worry my happy pills make me happy 

Iori then starts to prance around 

Kyo: this is going to be a long day 

Next time on this little immature story it is gonna get a lot weirder who knows what my sick mind will plan 

[ please review people.. And sorry for the language and other sick thought... Yeah right] 


	6. nunnamed

Dislacmier: I do not own king of fighters. If I did I would not be writting this 

Chapter 6: unnamed 

Iori had settled down after taking his "happy medication" it was about 11:00 in the morning kyo and shingo were still in the clothes from yesterday. 

Kyo: iori you have anything me and shingo can wear 

Iori: let me check 

Iori went into his room. Kyo looked around the apartment. It had four rooms in all two bedrooms a main room that had a kitchen, dinning table and a few dinning room chairs around it. a couch, a love seat and a reclining chair. There was a small TV, a stereo system and a book shelf. The last room was of course the bathroom. Iori then walked out with some clothes. And handed them to shingo and kyo 

Iori: here you go 

Kyo held up the outfit iori had given him it was a bit strange. So kyo went into the bathroom and shingo in the spare bedroom and got changed. Shingo came out first wearing a pare of black jeans and a black t-shirt. 

Shingo: thanks iori these fit great 

Iroi: yeah sure 

Just then kyo walked out blushing lightly and wearing a playboy bunny outfit. 

Kyo: iori is this the only outfit you have that I can wear 

shingo then took a Polaroid camera out and took a picture then hid the Polaroid camera and the picture.. Don't ask where 

Kyo: what was that for 

Shingo: just doing what some people say 'take a picture it will last longer' 

Kyo: you better not show any body else or I swear 

Kyo stepped forward and brought a fist up threatening 

Shingo: don't worry I wont 

Iori whispering to shingo: hey I get copy's of that 

Kyo: what was that 

Iori: nothing wench 

Kyo: thought so you cheap bastard 

Iori: yeah sure.. Any ways no I don't have anything else for you to wear 

Kyo: hmm then we have to go shopping 

Iori: you are I am not 

Kyo: fine by me 

Shingo had walked over to the fridge and opened it up finding nothing. He then looked in the fridge again finding nothing 

Shingo: hey iori you don't have any food 

Kyo: well I guess we have to go shopping for that to 

Iori: you are I am not 

Kyo: fine.. Come on shingo.. 

Kyo then started to walk towards to door then turned back around to look at iori 

Kyo: umm iori can I borrow a coat 

Iori rolled his eyes then walked over to the closet and pulled out a coat and threw it to kyo 

Kyo: thanks.. Now can I have some money 

Iori: don't you have any 

Kyo: no flat ass broke 

Iori: I don't have any cash 

Kyo: then a credit card 

Iori: no way 

Kyo: then what are we supposed to pay with 

Shingo: buttons 

Iori: fine I will go only because you are forcing me to 

Kyo: okay lets go 

What will happen to our 'heroes' find out next time 

A\N: gomen better it will get bye bye and don't forget to review 


	7. shopping

Disclaimer: same as always never changes 

Chapter 7: shopping 

They decided to go to the clothes store first.. Well kyo decide actually. They walked into the clothes store and over to the woman's section. Kyo and shingo started to look threw the racks while iori just stood back 

Kyo: how bout this 

Kyo held up a cute orange T-shirt with the words 'born to play' 

Iori: color doesn't really work with you and words make you sound like a slut 

Kyo: how you know 

Iori: simple.. Certain colors and other stuff in a persons close tells there personality most the time.. This thing helps a lot when you go to pick up chicks 

Kyo put the shirt back and picked out a simple red shirt and a pair of black jeans 

Kyo: what about these 

Iori: okay 

Kyo: okay lets go pay for these and we can get out of here 

Shingo: what about a bra 

Kyo: don't need one 

Iori: yes you do 

Kyo: no 

Iori and shingo: yes you do 

Kyo: fine 

They the walked over to the bra's. Kyo held up a cute pear of underwear and a bra with little hearts on them 

Kyo: these are good 

shingo: no.. I will make guys think you are immature 

Kyo: fuck you 

Iori: no thanks 

Kyo: grr if you are so smart what do you suggest 

shingo looked threw them and picked out a black bra and underwear 

kyo: those are okay I guess 

Shingo nods 

Iori: no they are not 

Kyo: why not 

Iori: because that is a DD and you look to be about a B 

Kyo: what I am not a B 

Iori: fine a C 

Kyo then picked a C cup bra in the same fashion. They then paid for the clothes.. Kyo had gotten dressed in the clothes. They then went to the grocery store. 

Iori: what time is it 

Shingo looking at his watch: about 1:00 

Iori: we have to be back at my apartment in one hour then 

Kyo: why 

Iori: well you see if I do not take my medication on time I go all weird 

Kyo: okay don't worry we will be back be then 

Kyo then got a grocery cart and walked down the isles iori and shingo every so often throwing something in the cart and kyo taking some of the items out it was an half an hour later when they got to the long line up at the front tills. 

Shingo: can't this line go faster 

iori: nope 

kyo: they better hurry up.. I don't want to see what iori is like when the medication wears off 

They finally got to the front of the line and the woman was slowly scanning the groceries 

Kyo: please hurry up ma'am 

The woman at the counter went even slower. Iori then started to look at the woman very strangely. 

Kyo: please I am in a rush 

The woman decided to go slower. Iori then started to growl 

Shingo: you okay iori 

Iori then jumped up on the counter and grabbed at the woman.. The woman scared jumped back from iori before he could grab her. Kyo grabbed iori and pulled him down from the counter 

Kyo: I am very sorry he hasn't had his medication yet 

The woman then stood up and quickly ran the products threw the scanner. Kyo then paid and left. Dragging Iori back to the apartment so Iori could have his medication. 

A/N: what you think.. Hate it love it.. Hope you liked it.. If not well too bad so sad boohoo cry me a river build a bridge and get over it.. Okay good.. I know it may have been better.. If I got enough sleep.. But ohh well please review and keep reading. 


	8. what comes around goes around and slaps ...

Disclaimer: I do not own king if fighters.. All thought I am saving up for my own shingo and kyo.. Maybe even a iori.. Hope I can save enough 

Okay class lets review Kyo was turned into a 8 year old by a PMSing elf named shinacira Kyo and shingo went to yuki only to see a true side of he. She then went out with kyo's 'friend' while baby sat kyo and shingo who tortured him Shinacira then popped out of a bottle and turned kyo into a woman The three men were then thrown out of the apartment after yuki got home They are staying at iori due to the 'accident' with the apartment They then went shopping and iori almost attacked a store clerk. Any ways on with the story {passes out from lack of oxygen} 

Chapter: 8 what comes around goes around and smacks you in the face

Shingo, kyo and iori arrived back at the apartment after an hour of losing iori finding him turning there backs and losing him again. By the time they got home iori had beaten ten helpless men, punched three old ladies, harassed two woman, stole candy from one kid, destroyed two restraints and burnt down a house. Kyo was relived to get back to the apartment and give iori his medication. Kyo was put the groceries away well iori and shingo entertained them self's with playing cats cradle resulting in them getting tied up by the rope. 

Kyo: seriously you two have to stop getting tied up by some stupid piece of string 

Shingo: yeah but the rope is evil .. We can never defeat the string.. Why oh why 

Kyo then cut the rope and watched as the two ran off to do what ever after.. About five hours an one more pill in iori. They all settled down to watch a movie called 'the evil in the mist'. Shingo was sitting on the floor. Iori and kyo were on the couch during the movie kyo had quite a few times jumped and grabbed iori only to feel a little embarrassed. They then watched 'elf's of the darkness' towards the middle of the movie kyo fell asleep and her head was resting on iori's shoulder. Iori lightly tapped her shoulder to wake her up no success. He then grabbed her shoulder No success. Iori then reached down and grabbed her ass. Kyo then jerked awake and slaped iori across the face. 

Kyo: you prick what did you do that for 

Iori: because you fell asleep 

Kyo: so still doesn't mean you can touch me like that 

Shingo: shh this is getting good 

Kyo sent iori a glare then sat down beside shingo to watch the rest of the movie. After the movie was over every one went to sleep iori in his room, shingo and kyo in the spare room.. In the middle of the night a loud crash of thunder woke shingo up. He sat there clutching the covers looking around scared at the shadows on the walls. Another crash of lightning. Shingo shook kyo awake. 

Kyo half asleep: what is it baka 

Shingo: I am scared 

Kyo: of what 

Shingo: while you know that one movie 

Kyo: evil in the mist 

Shingo: no the other one 

Kyo: elf's of darkness 

Shingo: yes 

Kyo: what about it 

Shingo: while you know there may be some here waiting to kill us and steal our souls 

Kyo: ridicules 

Shinto: why is it 

Kyo: elfs could never harm us 

Shingo: what about shinacira.. What if she was a elf from hell 

Kyo sat upright horror in her face 

Kyo: what if she is.. She easily got into yuki's apartment 

Another crash of lightning 

Kyo and shingo then jumped out of bed and ran into iori's room and shook him violently awake 

Iori: what the hell you baka's want I was having a good dream 

Kyo: so we can see that 

Iori blushed slightly and put his hands on the lump that was visible threw the blankets 

Iori: so what you want 

Shingo: can we sleep here tonight 

Iori: why 

Shingo: there may be evil elf's in the other room 

Iori: reticules 

Shingo: no shinacira was an evil elf 

Iori: yeah so.. More like mentally inclined 

Kyo: yes but will you please let us sleep here.. Please 

Iori: fine as long as I get some rest 

Kyo and shingo: okay 

So kyo and shingo climbed into bed with iori kyo beside iori and shingo beside kyo after awhile they had almost gone to sleep when shingo felt something 

Shingo: kyo your feet are cold and they keep rubbing me get them off me 

Kyo: hey are not on you 

Shingo: then whose feet are they 

Shingo turned around in the bed to be met be a pair of orange eyes. Shingo out of the bed and turned on the light. Kyo and iori sat up in bed and turned towards the being.. It was... It was 

Kyo: shinacira what the hell you doing here.. Turn me back 

Shinacra: the reason I am here is because someone burnt down my house 

Shinacira gave iori a very evil look. Iori swore that if looks could kill he would be dead 

Kyo: ohh well.. Change me back 

Shinacria: no 

Kyo: yes 

Iori: listen you change kyo back and I will let you stay 

Shincira: does it look like I have a choice 

Shinacira reached into her shirt and pulled out a bottle of black liquid and poured some on kyo's head turning her back into a him. 

Kyo: yes my body is back 

Shinacria then put the bottle back into her shirt. Shingo walked over to shinacria kyo got out of the bed and started to do a happy dance. Leaned over shinacira and opened her shirt slightly and peered down it 

Shinacira: can I help you 

Shingo: yes where the hell did the bottle go and where the hell you keep it 

Shinacira: simple magic 

Shingo: yeah sure.. What kind 

After about an hour of the happy dance and shingo's endless questions every one settled down in the bed iori at on end, kyo beside him, shingo beside kyo and shinacira beside shingo hovering above the ground. In the morning shinacira got up first then kyo. Kyo found shinacira sitting in the living room sharpening a black blade that resembled a fan 

Kyo: what is that 

Shinacira: a razor fan blade 

Kyo: okay.. May I ask why you turned me into those things.. 

Shinacira: I did because you annoyed me and insulted me 

Kyo: I see.. You ruined my life you know 

Shinacra: how 

Kyo: you made yuki hat me 

Shinacira: it was for the best 

Kyo: how 

Shinacira: she would have cheated on you eventually. 

Kyo: yeah sure 

Shingo then walked out of the room 

Shingo: morning people 

Kyo: morning 

Shingo: shinacira? 

Shinacira: yes shingo 

Shinago: get into the kitchen and bake me a pie bitch 

Shinacira: I am not your bitch 

Shinago then walked over to shinacira and bitch slapped her 

Shingo: now you are.. So go bake me a pie 

Shinacira got up to go bake a pie. 

Shinacira: fucking asshole 

Shingo: no sorry don't do that and don't turn kyo-sama into a woman ago 

Shinacira: yes sir {in quite voice: prick} 

Every thing after that went well yuki got back with kyo and promised not to cheat on him again. 

Shinacira did not turn anybody into anything. Iori and shingo finally were able to do cats cradle without getting tangled in the string.. Life was great 

{review please..} 


End file.
